House of Gossip
by FriendForEver
Summary: When something out of the ordinary happens, everyone just jumps to conclusions. Fabian/Nina, Jerome/Patricia...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people!**

**So, finally got a new story up! Yay ! :) Been busy with life lately.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own... yada yada yada.**

**Also: Degrassi reference! Love that show. And next week, since I'm in Science Magnet at my school, I'm going on a trip to Yosemite and I won't be able to update 'til next Saturday. :( for you guys. :) for me! Anyways, read on!**

* * *

**Nina's POV**

Another boring Saturday morning.

"No! Oh my God! Can you believe her Mara? She took him back! After what he did!"

"How can you put up with this? This is total garbage. Emma is too nice to do those things."

We were watching this show called Degrassi. So far, it's been pretty addicting.

"Whatcha doing, girls?"

"Go away, Jerome. You wouldn't get it anyways. It's a girl thing." Mara said, making a shooing motion. Jerome sat down anyways. He never would listen to anyone. Except Patricia. Weird.

"Is this Degrassi?"

"Yeah... why?"

"My uncle plays Mr. Simpson."

Patricia's eyes went wide. "No way."

"Yeah way." He told us.

Him, Patricia, and Mara started to debate who's the best character from seasons one through nine? Eleven? I couldn't remember. I swear, that show is never going to end. Who would want it to, anyway?

I was too absorbed in it to see that someone was sitting next to me.

"Poor Liberty."

When I turned to see who was next to me, I got a pie slammed on my face.

"April Fool's, Nina!" Fabian said, smirking at me. I was too mad to speak, but Amber spoke for me.

"Fabian!" She punched him in the arm. He just ran away to his room like a little baby. "Are you okay, Nina?"

"Fine. All I need is revenge."

Amber smiled. "I think I can help you with that Nina."

Later, I was walking to Fabian's room.

"Fabian? I have to ask you something."

His eyes looked up from his book. "Yeah?"

I motioned him to get up. He did, and I smiled. "Good. Come closer." He looked a little hesitant. "Oh come on, Fabian. I won't bite."

He just shook his head and came closer. That's when me and Amber went through with out plan. I came and dumped my glass of honey that I left on the floor on his head. Amber came in and with her bucket and dumper the feathers on him.

I was laughing too hard too notice Mick knock me down to the floor, along with Fabian.

"Oops! Sorry guys!"

When I tried to get up, Mick and Amber were holding me down.

"Let me up!" Laughing, they refused.

Then the floor started to move. I looked down, and it wasn't the floor. I had landed on Fabian, feathers and all.

You know how, in romantic movies, when the couple falls down on top of each other, they kiss? Well, that's what happened. Honestly, when you're just watching, it's so cliché. But when you're in that situation, it's… different. You get caught up in the moment, you know?

"I AM GOING TO KIll you... Mick..." said Patricia, I think. I heard a snicker.

"Oh. My. God."

* * *

**So, love it? Hate it? Tell me! Review! It's just a short click away!**

**Also: Remember the 3 Ls of life: Live, Love, and Lol.**

**XOXO,**

**FriendForEver :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people.**

**My keyboard's getting screwy with me. It won't let me do exclamation points, pretty much anything on the straight number pad. [Above the letters.]**

**By the way, I typed the stuff below before my keyboard got screwy.**

**These chapters will be short. Just 'cus I really want to get this stuff out before I forget to continue.**

**Anyways, read on.**

* * *

**Nina's POV**

Something really weird was going on. Everyone was looking at me and Fabian really weirdly.

When I got to school, I was walking past this little clique of girls and they were whispering and shooting glares at me.

When I caught up with Fabian before Drama, I decided to have a little talk with him.

"Nina! I'm so glad I found you. Something weird is going on."

"I know. This morning these girls were glaring at me."

"Ah, the lovebirds." Jerome said.

"What?"

"I said, 'Ah, the lovebirds.'"

"Who?" Fabian asked him.

"Who else would it be? I'm standing in front of you guys."

My eyes widened. "Me and Fabian?"

"Yes."

"What? We're not-" I started to say, but Fabian covered my mouth.

"Of course! Of course, Jerome. We are very much in love. Now go before our love fest starts." Jerome made a grossed out faced and headed to Drama.

"What were you thinking?" I said, walking with him to Drama.

"I was thinking 'How about we make things more interesting?'"

"Interesting?"

"Ever since we solved the mystery last year, nothing's happened that was actually fun and exciting."

"So you think us fake dating could be fun?"

"Yup. Wait 'til Patricia sees us. I bet you she'll go nuts."

"Well, this better be worth it." I said, and then gave him a quick kiss. We were already at the Drama class and everyone was there. As in, everyone that lived in Anubis house, everyone. With the shocked faces afterwards, I smirked. I guess that kiss was worth it.

I went to go sit down between Amber and Fabian. Amber turned to us.

"So you guys are really dating?" I nodded. "So the rumors are true."

"What rumors?" Fabian asked.

"Well, rumor has it you guys have been sneaking around. And that you guys got caught making out in the janitor's closet. But I really didn't believe the last one. Did you guys really?"

"No. At least, not yet." He winked.

"Oh my God. That's nasty."

"Amber, how is that nasty?" I asked her.

"Well, I've known you guys for like, ever, and all of a sudden, you guys just start dating?"

"Well, we're just doing it for fun. Just to mix it up. But you can't tell anyone else. You'll just ruin the fun."

"Okay. I can't wait 'til Patricia sees this."

* * *

**Loved it? Hate it? Review this so I know.**

**I think you guys deserve a short joke:**

**Laundry teaches us to be racist.**

**Lol. Anyways, gotta go.**

**XOXO,**

**FriendForEver :]**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey People.**

**My keyboard still won't do the symbols :[. Hope I'll get it fixed.**

**And to HGA: I know it's a little racist. But hey, it's still funny. Sorry to those who found that offensive. But I like to make fun of everything.**

**And if I don't get another chapter up by Sunday at a.m., this'll be my last post 'til January 31st. :] YOSEMITE HERE I COME. But when I get back, expect a bunch of chapters.**

**Also, skittleysweet, this chapter's in Fabian's POV. And thanks. :]**

**Anyways, read on.**

* * *

**Fabian's POV**

I was sitting in my room strumming chords on my guitar when Mick came in.

"Fabian, you got a moment?" He asked.

"Yep. What's the matter?"

He sighed. "Girl troubles."

"Still? I thought you solved that when you started to date Mara."

"I did. Or at least I thought I did." Mick continued. "The problem is, I know I still have feelings for Amber. Who should I choose?"

"Well, like my mum used to tell me, 'If you're in love with two people, pick the second. If you were really in love with the first person, you would never have fallen for the second.'"

"I don't know who I fell in love with first, though."

"Then you should follow your heart. That's what I'd do."

Mick smiled. "Thanks mate." He got up to leave me with my guitar again.

After school the next day, Alfie asked me if I and Nina had gone out on a date.

"Why?"

Alfie looked down. "Well, I have this date tonight and I was wondering, since you and Nina are dating, we could double date."

"Aww. Alfie got a date." I smirked.

"Shut up, Fabian. I'm not that lame."

Nina came up behind Alfie. "Hey guys, what's up?"

I looked at her. "Nina, do you want to double date with Alfie tonight?"

She shrugged. "Okay. Whatever."

"Yes! See you tonight." Alfie said, rushing back home.

"So, Alfie really got a date?" I nodded. "Wow. I didn't think he'd ever find anyone."

I bumped into her. "He's not that sad."

"So, why are we tagging along?"

"Well, wouldn't you be terrified to go on a date alone with a girl, knowing any second, you could screw everything up?"

"Well, I don't like girls."

"Nina, well, you never know. You never know." I winked at her.

She slapped my arm. "Meanie!"

I smiled. I just love to do that lately.

"So, are we going?" I asked her.

"It's a date." She smiled.

* * *

**I wanna give y'all a quote, just for my randomness.**

**''Love is like a rubber band, we keep pulling, til someone lets go, and hurts the one who held on.''**

**XOXO,**

**FriendForEver**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey people.**

**My keyboard's is STILL screwy.**

**Almost finished packing for my Yosemite trip. WOOHOO**

**Again, this might be the last chapter update 'til next Saturday. Be warned: bunch of chapters in one day.**

**Anyways, read on.**

**

* * *

**

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

**Nina's POV**

"I like the red dress better." Amber said. We were picking out my dress for my date that night.

"Fine. But you do realize that this isn't really that formal, right? We're going bowling."

Amber was getting the red dress from out of her closet. She held it up. "The red one says; I'm sexy."

"We're going bowling."

"Then you wear leggings under. Duh. It makes it way less provocative."

I had put on the dress with leggings and looked at myself in the mirror.

"Wow. I look awesome! Thanks Amber." I hugged her.

Someone knocked on the door. "Are you ready yet, Nina?" It was Fabian.

"All set." When I opened the door, Fabian was just staring at me. It was kind of creepy, considering we weren't really dating, just friends stirring up drama.

He shook his head. "Let's go before Alfie and his date wait too long."

* * *

**AT THE BOWLING ALLEY**

"Hey guys. Sorry we're late." I said.

Alfie was talking to some blonde girl, who I guessed was his date.

"Oh, hey guys. This is Charlotte. She just moved here from California." When the girl turned around, she looked awfully familiar. She smiled at me and Fabian.

"Hi. I'm Nina, and he's Fabian." I smiled at her.

"Hi. I think I know you from somewhere. Did you ever go to Pacific Prep?" Charlotte said.

I shook my head. I had a very bad feeling about Charlotte. She was too nice. Too nice= A deep, dark secret she wants well hidden.

"Well, let's get to bowling." Fabian said.

* * *

**AFTER THE DATE**

"Bye Charlotte." Alfie said. Then the impossible happened: Charlotte kissed Alfie. Okay, so it wasn't impossible. But still, this was the first date that didn't skip out on him.

"Wow. You'd think she just drive away." Fabian said.

"I think they're cute together." We were watching Alfie and Charlotte say their goodbyes. Most of the time they were making out.

When I saw them making out, I was studying Charlotte. Just by the way she was making out with Alfie, I figured out who Charlotte was. What she was going to do to Alfie, and I bet all the boys in Anubis house, I wasn't going to let her do ever again.

"Fabian, whatever you do, please don't ever let Charlotte corner you, or flirt with you, or anything. Please. I'm asking you this as your best friend."

He looked hurt around the last words. "Why? I'm dating you. Or that's what she thinks."

"I can't tell you. But please, just promise me you'll ignore Charlotte as best as you can."

"Okay..."

I kissed him on the cheek. "You're the best best friend ever."

I was walking up the stairs when I heard him say, "Yeah. Friends."

* * *

**Longest chapter I've written**

**Loved it? Hate it? Review**

**"If you live to be 100, I hope to be 100 minus one day, so I never have to live without you." 3**

**PEACE**

**XOXO,**

**FriendForEver**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey People**

**My keyboard STILL isn't working. Anyone know what I can do to fix it?**

**I'M BACK I barely got time up there, so these chapters are short. I will try to update as best as I can. Promise**

**Anyways, read on**

* * *

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

Fabian's POV

Ugg. Just friends.

Those words just kept ringing in my head.

Why couldn't Nina realized I liked her? Wait. Not liked. Loved.

I've been dropping BIG hints over the past year. Goodness.

**AT SCHOOL, MONDAY MORNING**

I was at my locker, getting my things, when guess who came along? If you guessed Charlotte, you're right!

"Hi Fabian." She smiled.

"You go here now?"

"Of course. So, how are you and Nina going along?"

I raised my eyebrow at her question. "Fine I guess."

"Well, if anything goes wrong give me a call." She winked, put a piece of paper in my shirt pocket, and walked away.

Okay, this is awkward.

**LATE NIGHT**

I was lying down in my room thinking about what happened with Charlotte. Should I tell Nina? I know our relationship isn't real, but she might get mad. She's been acting very weird since we met Charlotte at the bowling alley.

So is Patricia. She's been avoiding conversation with me ever since me and Nina started 'dating'. I think she likes me, but I've been avoiding that thought because... well... I do not like her that way.

To more important matters: How can I get Nina to date me for real?

* * *

**Love it? HAte it? Review**

**XOXO,**

**FriendForEver**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, people of Earth and beyond**

**I'm just gonna give up and say that my keyboard is broken and I won't bother trying to fix it.**

**Got a new chapter. It's longer than the last chapter, I think.**

**Warning: Relationship Drama Trama Rama.**

**Read on**

* * *

**AT SCHOOL**

Nina's POV

I was walking to class when I saw the weirdest thing to have ever happened.

Patricia and Jerome were kissing. Eww. They have never shown actual feelings for each other at all.

**LUNCH**

"Hey." I said, sitting down next to Fabian. He was being really weird lately.

"Hey. I was wondering... if maybe... you'd want to... go to dinner... with me?"

Did he just ask me out? On a real date?

"Sure. Just bring Patricia and Jerome." I smirked.

"Sure...but why?"

"No reason."

**AT THE HOUSE**

I was walking to Patricia's room to ask her if she'd come along on our date tomorrow.

"Hey Patricia." I said.

"What's up, Nina?" She was cutting up a magazine and gluing pictures onto her binder.

"Fabian just asked me out, and I thought, 'It would be so much fun to bring a couple people along.' So I was wondering if you wanted to cone along."

"Wait. I thought you guys were already dating."

Shoot. Should I tell her?

Well, besides Amber and Fabian, she's the next person I'd trust. Then again, she's done some pretty dirty tricks on me. Most of them when we told everyone me and Fabian were dating. Coincidence? I think not.

"Well, Jerome's coming. And Alfie and Charlotte. I'm pretty sure everyone else is going."

You know what was kinda of cute, but yet still nasty? Her eyes perked up when I said Jerome. "Sure."

Man, I really hope she'll tell me about their incident in the hallway. I think she just doesn't trust me enough. Honestly, I thought that was pretty cliché.

"'Kay." I smiled. "Just so you know, I know what happened."

**AT SCHOOL**

"I want you to back off of him." I heard a voice say. When I turned around, it was definitely not who I was expecting.

"What?"

"You heard me, Martin. Break up with Fabian or I'll make you."

Guess who? If you guessed Charlotte, you are absolutely wrong!

"No way, Patricia. Why would you care?"

"I just do, okay? Charlotte told me all about your little 'adventures' together. Fabian isn't the kind of guy that should have their heart broken. Break up or I'll tell the whole world."

Whoa. I thought last year was crazy.

"What're you gonna do? Facebook it and the pictures too?"

Patricia got taken ajar. "What pictures?"

Oh shoot. "None of your business."

Since I still have a little bit of dignity, I just walked away, like what those people say to do when you're being threatened by your ex-roomie.

Last night, Patricia was acting so calm. Now, she's like Godzilla. Guess Mother Nature came to visit early.

I really hope I don't have to tell Fabian the truth.

**

* * *

**

Loved it? Hated it? Review

Uh... Oh Yeah. What would you rather have in the next chapter: Mick/Mara/Amber troubles, Patricia/Jerome troubles, or Charlotte/Alfie/Nina/Fabian troubles? I know what's gonna happen in each, but I don't know which one to write next. Review or message me for which one :]

**XOXO,**

**FriendForEver**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey People**

**I'm pretty sure this is the longest chapter I've written, so enjoy**

**Dragonclaw11: Thanks. Now I really wish my exclamation points worked. musicluvv: I promise the next chapter will have a bit of Jerome/Patricia. M or M [Sorry, it's too long and I don't feel like typing it all.]: Nina is gonna reveal what truth she's been iding from everyone. But not all of it, I assure you.**

**And everyone that hates Charlotte so far: I hate her too. But every awesome story has to have a character to hate. And I just LOVE the name Charlotte. I think it's because of Good Luck Charlie. Okay, I'm totally rambling now.**

**READ ON**

* * *

**BEFORE DINNER (THE DATE)**

Fabian's POV

I was just chilling in the dining room, trying to look like I was chill. Like a panda. You wanna know what I was really feeling? It's kind of like a mix of a kid on Christmas and when Alfie and Jerome are waiting for their pranks to work, times a million.

"Uhh... Fabian?"

I looked up. Nina sat in the seat across the table.

"Yeah, Nina?"

"I need to tell you something. It's really urgent."

"Okay. Go on."

Her eyes were down. "You know Charlotte?" I nodded. "Well, before this school, Charlotte went to my old school. We were the best of friends. One day she started to become distant."

**FLASHBACK(Nina's POV)**

I was walking over to Charlotte, trying to find out what the heck was wrong. She looked very different back then. Pink clothes, blonde hair, that wasn't her style back then. She was more of a rock n roll kind of girl.

Until the summer before ninth grade.

When I walked up to her, she wasn't the sweet, down-to-earth Charlotte anymore. She became 'Will Do Anything' Charlotte. It means she became the new school slut.

"What? Oh, hey Nina. Do you want to come with me to a party tonight?"

I had never been to a high school party, so of course, I agreed. Anyone would have. She became the most popular girl in just one week.

That night, I was dressed up similar to Charlotte. Short dress and high heels.

The house was packed full of beer, trash, and teens making out. Charlotte acted like this was pretty normal.

"Come on. I'll show you where all the action is." She pulled me over to the kitchen. There was a bowl of punch. She grabbed paper cups and got some. "Here." I just stared awkwardly at the cup. "Come on, Martin. Don't be such a weenie. Bottoms up."

When the punch was going down my throat, I could tell was wrong with it.

A couple drinks later, Charlotte went upstairs with a random hot guy. When they came back downstairs, I asked what she was doing.

"The Deed." She simply replied. Back then, I was too much of a goody two shoes to know what they were doing.

You know how boys would pressure girls to swipe their V card? That was what Charlotte was doing, except with boys.

She taught me Dos and Don'ts of partying.

1. Never, EVER throw a party at your own house.

2. Seven cups of 'Fun Punch' is plenty. More will send you to the hospital.

3. Never get caught fooling around with the same boy twice.

After the party, everyone treated me more like a popular girl than a 'Who's That?' Girl. For once in my life, I was at the top of my game.

But Gran didn't approve. "She's bad company. Don't trust her." I was too stupid to listen.

A year passed, and I still refused to go all the way with a boy. Within that year, I did some pretty stupid things. There wasn't one moment when I would think, 'What am I doing? This isn't me.' Charlotte would just help me go along with her plans.

Then came That Day. The day we finally got caught. Charlotte's mom knew nothing aboit what we were doing.

I was surprised when she came in English, looking so red hot mad that you could probably cook eggs on it.

"YOU LITTLE WHORE!" She yelled. She grabbed my arm and Charlotte's all the way to the principal's office.

"Do you know what this," She pointed to me. "Skank was doing to my daughter?"

His eyes opened wide. "What?"

"She pressured my daughter into partying, drinking, and having sexual relations!"

When she said those words, my mouth dropped. It was more like the opposite!

"Is this true, Charlotte?" The principal asked.

She nodded. I couldn't believe what she was doing! She'd just go ahead and lie to her mom that she was tbe one pressured.

"Very well. Miss Martin, from this moment forward, you are expelled."

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Fabian's POV

I couldn't believe it.

Nina, my Nina, was the school hooch.

"And so, I got expelled. My Gran thought England would be good and far away from Charlotte and her demons, so she applied me for a scholarship here. And here I am."

My eyes were still wide from shock. "No wonder you told me to stay away from Charlotte. But what about Alfie? He's completely infatuated with her."

"About that. I have a plan."

* * *

**Love it? HAte it? Review**

**And a joke, before the next chapter:**

**I don't hate you, I just hope you get your next period in a shark tank...**

**LOL. Peace out**

**XOXO,**

**FriendForEver**


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh, boy. This chapter has very little Jerome and Patricia, but there will be more. Trust me.**

**All my chapters are pretty short, I admit. But I update everyday, and I only get a few hours to write. Minus a couple because I get distracted a lot.**

**READ ON**

**

* * *

**

**PATRICIA AND MARA'S ROOM**

Patricia's POV

Is it wrong to like two guys?

I bet you you have no idea what I'm talking about.

But anyways, Jerome and I got invited along to Nina and Fabian's date. Or gathering. Whatever. I'm so excited. It'll be my first date in a while. But that means I'd have to see Nina and Fabian together.

Grr.

Okay, I'll admit it. I've had a HUGE crush on Fabian since eighth grade. HUGE. We've been friends since third, but you know, the raging hormones and all.

"Patricia?" A voice said.

"Come in." It was Jerome. "Hi. I heard you're going to the little party tomorrow night. So am I."

He smiled. "Great. Also, don't let anyone borrow Mara's toothpaste."

What? You know what? I don't need to know. Probably some prank.

"Okay." I gave him a quick kiss. "I won't."

Back to me being mad at Nina. Why didn't she tell us earlier about Charlotte?

**FLASHBACK**

I was getting my books for biology when Charlotte came.

"I know you like Fabian." She said.

"What are you talking about?"

**"I know some dirty stuff about Nina. I'd tell you, but I don't have any lunch money."**

**Sigh. I handed her my money.**

**"Here. Now tell me what is wrong with Nina."**

**(You know the story.)**

**END FLASHBACK**

I was beginning to like Charlotte way better.

**THE DATE**

Fabian's POV

I had decided our group date- which was more like a party- would be at this karaoke restaurant called Karaoke Dokie. My dad took me here over the summer; it was so funny seeing him and my mum trying to sing. Just kidding. But my dad was seriously horrible.

"This place is amazing!" Amber said.

We got seated and we ordered our food.

"Let's here it for Amy Jacobs!" The Dj looking man said. We applauded.

"I bet you five bucks I'd beat her at singing." Charlotte said to Alfie.

"I bet you you can't. That was top notch singing."

"Watch me."

* * *

**YOOHOO? Review**

** A joke, cus I'm bored:**

** What's the difference between panties of 1970 and 2010?**

** 1970: You have to pull down the panty to see the butt**

** 2010: You have to separate the butt to see the panty**

** I gotta do my Homework. I HATE YOU MATH TEACHER. YOU ARE BORING. EVERYONE SAYS SO. [Sorry, had to get that off my back.]**

** XOXO,**

** FriendForEver**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Hey Hey**

**Okay, first things first. DaCupCakePhiles: GEEZUS. Keep your underwear on. I will get to them. It leads up to it, I promise. name here please: I know. But this takes place a year after they solve the mystery. And like, feeling change. And that part with F saying, 'I'll never give up on you.', I thought it was real cheesy, but I love cheesy stuff. Especially cheese. Mmm. And I swear, if they kick off Fabian, I'll be so mad. But I doubt they will. Alfie was P.D.F. tonight. Crazy alien suspicions. He's like Buster from Arthur.**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS Everyone give me a little bit of happiness every day :]**

**Enjoy**

**

* * *

**

**AT KARAOKE DOKIE**

Nina's POV

"So, Charlotte Flynn, what're you gonna sing?" Asked the Dj looking dude.

"Gives You Hell." She said, glaring at me.

"Okay. Here's Charlotte Flynn singing 'Gives You Hell'."

_I wake up every evening  
With a big smile on my face  
And it never feels out of place.  
And you're still probably working  
At a 9 to 5 pace  
I wonder how bad that tastes _

**The edit/Preview thing is getting me P.O.**

**Before I go, have any of y'all seen a billboard ad with a Ken doll and it says something like, 'Barbie, I know we're made of plastic, but our love is real Ken.'**

**If you did, what does it mean? I've been trying to figure it out.**

**DONT FORGET TO REVIEW**

**XOXO,**

**FriendForEver**

When you see my face  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell

Now where's your picket fence love  
And where's that shiny car  
Did it ever get you far?  
You never seem so tense, love  
Never seen you fall so hard  
Do you know where you are?

Truth be told I miss you  
Truth be told I'm lying

When you see my face  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man that's worth the damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself  
Where did it all go wrong?  
But the list goes on and on

Truth be told I miss you  
Truth be told I'm lying

When you see my face  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man that's worth the damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell

Now you'll never see  
What you've done to me  
You can take back your memories  
They're no good to me  
And here's all your lies  
If you look me in the eyes  
With the sad, sad look  
That you wear so well

When you see my face  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man that's worth the damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell

When you see my face  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell

When you walk my way  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell (hope it gives you hell)  
When you hear this song and you sing along well you'll never tell  
And you're the fool I've just as well I hope it gives you hell  
When you hear this song I hope that it will give you hell  
You can sing along I hope that it puts you through hell

Everyone applauded. Except me and Fabian.

"No way she just did that." I said to no one in particular.

"I told you I was good." Charlotte said, sitting back down next to Alfie. Then she turned to me. "Hey Nina, I think you should go next. I know you're good."

I shook my head. "Remember what happened in the eighth grade? I didn't wake up for hours!"

Alfie looked at us weird. "I thought you guys didn't know each other."

Whoops. "But anyways, I'm not going. I'll be horrible."

"I think you'd do great, Nina!" Mara said. Everyone nodded. I heard a 'Come on Nina, sing!'

"Okay. But someone is going after me."

Time to sing.


	10. Chapter 10

**DONKEY KONG**

**Okay. Name here please: Jerome was bein' real mean to Amber and Mara, but it was really sad when he told Mara that his parents abandoned him. I can't believe Amber dyed her hair blond. Or is that just my mind imagining things? DaCupCakePhiles: It's okay. I do that too, and I probably get it from my mom and dad. They go all Godzilla on me JUST because the remote's gone. :P Crazy parents. But you gotta love 'em. Or they won't pay for college. :] And KelAl…[Sorry, I don't feel like typing it all]: Well, I live in the west coast [Holla to all you Californians] so it was like, nine when I published the last chapter. I promise Nina will be better than Charlotte. Or just the same.**

**Movin' on.**

* * *

**STILL AT KARAOKE DOKIE**

"So, Nina, what do you wanna sing for us tonight?"

"Run Devil Run." She replied. Nina glared at Charlotte. This is what you get, Nina thought.

_I always knew you were a bad boy_  
_I used to think that it was cool_  
_You took me down just like a Rob Roy_  
_But now I'm coming after you_

_Run,Devil,Run Run Devil,Run Run_  
_Run Devil Devil Run Run_

_I never knew about your red horns_  
_I never saw your evil scar_  
_You used to be what I would live for_  
_But then you went and slapped my heart_

_The promises that you promised_  
_are about as real as an air guitar_  
_So watch your back cuz I'm gonna steal your car_

_You better run, run, run, run, run_  
_Cause there's gonna be some hell to pay_  
_You better run, run, run, run, run_  
_And that's the only thing I'm gonna say,hey_  
_I wish I'd known right from the start_  
_that I was dancing with the dark_  
_You better run_  
_Devil,Run,Run,Devil,Run Run_  
_Run Devil Devil Run Run_

_Now that you're living with the vampires_  
_You better get yourself a gun_  
_I'll make ya sing just like a boy's choir_  
_I'll string you up to have some fun_

_Run,Devil,Run Run,Devil,Run Run_  
_Run Devil Devil Run Run_

_You better run, run, run, run, run_  
_Cause there's gonna be some hell to pay_  
_You better run, run, run, run, run_  
_And that's the only thing I'm gonna say,hey_  
_I wish I'd known right from the start_  
_that I was dancing with the dark_  
_You better run_  
_Devil,Run,Run,Devil,Run Run_  
_Run Devil Devil Run Run_

_Run Devil,Run Run,Devil,Run Run_  
_Run Devil,Devil,Run Run_

_I'm throwing the trash, clearing the junk_  
_I'm firing the cannon, your gonna get sunk_  
_You better sail off to the seven seas_  
_There's not enough room for you and for me_  
_(once again if you would please,_  
_"There's not enough room for you and for me")_

_(Chorus)_

_Run Devil,Run Run,Devil Run Run_  
_Run Devil Devil Run Run'_

During the song...

Mara pulled Mick into the hallway to the bathrooms.

"What's up? You've been avoiding me for days!" She said.

Mick looked uneasy. He still didn't know who he should pick. All his thoughts were something like this: Mara or Amber? Mara or Amber? Mara or Amber?

"Mara, I don't think this is working out." He couldn't stop what he was saying.

"What?"

"I'm sorry, but it's over."

Mick couldn't look at Mara's shocked and angry face. They didn't say anything. There was nothing to say.

Back to the others, still during the song...

"I can't believe her." Charlotte said.

"I can. After all, you were a total butt to her."

She glared at Patricia. "I thought you were on my side."

"I am. But I'm starting to think if this was wrong."

After the song...

After she was done, Nina hurried back to her seat. Everyone except Charlotte and Patricia clapped.

"You were great, Nina! Can you sing another song?" Amber asked her.

She shook her head. "I almost fainted. Again."

Fabian looked at her. "Again?"

She told her story about the eighth grade. Charlotte signed her up for the talent show. When she got up on the stage, having all those people watching her every move, she couldn't do it. She fainted.

"-And I didn't wake up for two hours!" She exclaimed.

"Well, we're sure lucky you didn't." Fabian said.

Amber gasped. "Ooh! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

This got their whole table fired up. "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" They chanted.

Nina sighed. They continued, and when they would tell them to stop, they would get louder and faster.

"Well, you do deserve it." Fabian said. He grabbed Nina and pulled her into a kiss. The table cheered.

After about, thirty seconds or so, it was getting real cheesy. "Ahh! My eyes!" Jerome exclaimed.

They pulled away. Both of them were red. "Be quiet, Jerome. You know, you should go up there." Nina said.

"No. I won't. How about Mara? She's a better singer than me."

When they turned to where Mara was sitting, her face was down. You could hear her sobbing.

"Mara's busy, apparently. Go up there." Fabian insisted.

"No."

Nina, Patricia, Fabian, Alfie, and Charlotte started to make chicken noises. "Bawk! Bawk! Chicken!"

This went on for about five minutes. Just when they were about to give up, Jerome gave in. "Fine. But if I get kicked off, it's all your guys' fault." He said, pointing to all of them.

* * *

**Just so y'all know, I didn't write down the lyrics. did. I'm too lazy.**

**Love it? Hate it? Review**

**I'm losing homework time as I type this. Gotta go.**

**XOXO,**

**FriendForEver**


	11. Chapter 11

**HOlAs**

**So here's the next chapter, enjoy.**

**STILL THERE...**

Fabian's POV

Wow. Jerome's singing! This could either be really good or really bad. I hope it's good, so my ears won't have to suffer.

"I wanna sing 'Rhythm of Love'." He said.

What kind of song is that?

My head is stuck in the clouds  
She begs me to come down  
Says "Boy quit foolin' around"  
I told her "I love the view from up here  
Warm sun and wind in my ear  
We'll watch the world from above  
As it turns to the rhythm of love"  
We may only have tonight  
But till the morning sun you're mine all mine  
Play the Music low and sway to the rhythm of love  
My heart beats like a drum  
A guitar string to the strum  
A beautiful song should be sung  
She's got blue eyes deep like the sea  
That roll back when she's laughing at me  
She rises up like the tide  
The moment her lips meet mine  
We may only have tonight  
But till the morning sun you're mine all mine  
Play the Music low and sway to the rhythm of love  
When the moon is low  
We can dance in slow motion  
And all your tears will subside  
All your tears will dry  
Ba ba ba ba ba ba  
ba ba ba ba ba ba  
da da da dum  
da da dum  
Ba ba ba ba ba ba  
ba ba ba ba ba ba  
da da da dum  
da da dum  
And long after I've gone  
You'll still be humming along  
And I will keep you in my mind  
The way you make love so fine  
We may only have tonight  
But till the morning sun you're mine all mine  
Play the music low and sway to the rhythm of love(x2)

Apparently, it's kind of an indie song.

And Jerome is as horrible as I thought he'd be.

"Good job, mate." Alfie said.

I checked my watch. 1:19 stared back at me. "Guys, we should get going. It's almost two a.m."

**AT THE HOUSE**

"'Bye Alfie!" Charlotte said, give him yet another kiss.

"When are we gonna do your plan?" I asked Nina.

"Tomorrow at school. That way, everyone sees."

**NEXT MORNING, SCHOOL**

Nina and I were waiting for Charlotte.

"So, what do you want?" She asked.

"Why are you here, Charlotte?" Nina asked.

"Because my mom found out. She shipped me to my dad's, and he applied me here.

"Are you still going around?"

"Duh. What my mom doesn't know won't hurt her, right?"

Then the bell rang.

"Well, later." Charlotte said. "Ooh, and Fabian, if things go wrong." She made a phone with her hand, and then walked away.

"What was that about?" Nina asked.

"Nothing. Just Charlotte being Charlotte."

* * *

**Also, I don't own House of Anubis or any of the songs. At all. But I wish I did.**

**Okay, so here are all of the songs I've used so far:**

**1. [Charlotte's song] Gives You Hell by The All American Rejects**

**2. [Nina's Song] Run Devil Run by Kesha**

**3. [Jerome's song] Rhythm of Love by The Plain White T's**

**XOXO,**

**FriendForEver**


	12. Chapter 12

**Yolas**

**Okay, so this one doesn't have any Nina/Fabian in it, but this one catches up with Jerome/Patricia, and what they've been up to.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

IN ENGLISH CLASS

Patricia was still thinking about Friday night. Was Jerome's song about her? She was in her own little world, where everything wasn't messed up like reality.

"Patricia!" Mrs. Anderson called. "What kind of essay are we going to practice writing?"

"I don't know. Persuasive?"

Jerome was just staring at Patricia. He couldn't believe that he'd used to hate her.

When he turned slightly, he caught Charlotte staring at him. She gave him a flirtatious wave and went back to reading. What was that about?

**AFTER CLASS**

"Jerome!" Said Charlotte. She caught up to him. "Hi."

"What's up?"

Charlotte flipped her hair back. "I was thinking, after school, we could hang at my house. To study."

"Okay."

**LUNCH**

"Hey Patricia." Jerome said as he passed her.

"Wait." She grabbed his arm. "Was the song you sang about me?"

He smirked. "Maybe." He walked away.

Patricia sighed. Truth be told, she got over her little crush on Fabian. All she needed was some peace and quiet to think these things through.

**CHARLOTTE'S HOUSE**

"Dad! I'm home!" Charlotte called. Usually, no one was home, so there was no answer. Good, she thought. "No one's here. Come on."

She led Jerome to her room so they could 'study'.

**CHARLOTTE'S ROOM**

"-so Mrs. Anderson tries to sit in her chair, then she slips!" Jerome said. He was telling Charlotte about the time he unscrewed Mrs. Anderson's chair and she fell on her butt, even though she barely touched it.

Charlotte laughed. "So, you're the king of pranks here, huh?"

He nodded. "And even Alfie can't top me."

"Well, the king does need a good queen." She winked.

* * *

**Did ya like it, or hate it? Review**

**Guess what Jerome and Charlotte are doing. Come on, it's not that hard. [TWSS]**

**Don't you hate it when you're having the best dream ever and you wake up, but try to go to sleep and continue, and you do, but it's not the same dream?**

**And sorry I didn't have this up last night, I was lazy and I had to go to the dentist.**

**XOXO,**

**FriendForEver**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola, amigos and amigas**

**So I finally got the time to finish this chapter. Ooh before I forget: HGA: Wow. I haven't had a dream in a while. You can remember yours good, lucky. The weirdest one I had was one time I dreamnt that I was kind of in like a South Park scene, and I was running over a hill to get a running PopTart. water wolf 100: I really hate Charlotte. And about everyone that's read this hates her too. But I can't let her die. That's no fun. :[ I don't like that I made her do it with Jerome, but it was necessary. **

**Wow, I still can't believe people read this. And like it. But ILY all, you too haters. That keeps me writing. And this might be the first story I actually finish :]**

**AT THE HOUSE**

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room  
And we're not speaking  
And I'm dying to know  
Is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah_

And I don't know what to say since a twist of fate,  
When it all broke down  
And the story of us  
Looks a lot like a tragedy now

Mara sobbed once again into her pillow. This had been going around since she was awake, so it was about 2 hours.

"Mara, get up. You can't keep moping about Mick. He's just a user." Patricia said, trying to cheer her up. So far, she's failing.

"No. Go away." Mara threw a pillow at Patricia. She didn't feel like talking. Just crying. When she collected herself, she said, "From now on, I'm swearing off boys. Until after graduation."

"You know, if Mick was worth it, he'd still be here." Patricia said, walking out of the room.

**DINING ROOM**

Geez, Mick thought, I can't believe I actually broke up with Mara.

"Trouble in Maradise?" Amber asked. She had gotten over the fact that Mick and Mara were dating, and she was friends with Mara again.

"Actually, I broke up with her." Mick thought up an excuse. "Because she was getting too clingy."

"Hmm. You've been with her for over a year now. And just now-"

"I still love you, Amber."

Afraid of what would come next; Mick scrambled to get his things and went out the room.

**LUNCH**

Amber was sitting with Nina, thinking about what Mick had told her earlier.

Nina waved her hand in front of Amber. "Hello? Amber, are you here?"

Amber blinked. "Yeah. Earlier Mick told me his still loves me."

Nina's eyes widened. "Really?"

Amber nodded. "But I don't know what to do! I still want him to be happy, but I don't think I'm right for him anymore." She sighed.

"Like you always say, 'WWVBD: What would Victoria Beckham do?'"

* * *

**BTW, the segment at the begining is _The Story of Us _by Taylor Swift. I love her music.**

** AND, I don't own HoA, or the songs. I do own this plot, so don't jack it. And Charlotte.**

** Q.O.T.D.[Question of the Day]**

** Do you sing? If you do, are you in a choir? [I don't know, I just came up with it.]**

** I LOVE singing. And I am in a choir, but I hope I get booted up next year. GO NORSEMAN**

** XOXO,**

** FriendForEver**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey People**

**Okay, as you wanted: Chapter 14 of HoG.**

**HGA: Wow. Creepy. And good luck on your competition. Dragonclaw11: I know. I only get like, five hours to write a chapter a day. And it's really hard for me to figure out what's gonna happen. And this one's definitely longer. It's about 500 words. And thank you. KACK: I LOVE to sing. That's why I'm in choir. And it's the easier E.C. classes. **

**Also, the little parts of songs I put are to set the mood. This one's called _Backstabber _by Kesha.**

**BREAKFAST**

_Girl, you're such a backstabber  
Oh girl, you're such a shit talker  
And everybody knows it  
And everybody knows it _

Girl, you're such a backstabber  
Taking and twisting it down, you're so manipulating  
Run your mouth more than anyone I've ever known  
And everybody knows it  
And everybody knows it

"Hey everyone! Did you hear what happened to Charlotte?" Amber asked. Everyone was at the table, finishing their breakfast. Jerome started to slouch.

"Ooh! What happened? Slumber party at your house?" Alfie asked in his girly voice. Everyone laughed, except Amber, of course.

"No. But anyways, I heard that Charlotte and Jerome did it last night."

Everyone was going to turn and stare at Jerome, but he was long gone. Patricia almost choked.

I can't believe it, she thought, I'm gonna kill Charlotte!

**LATER THAT MORNING**

Patricia, Nina, Mara, and Amber walked silently and quickly over to where Charlotte was.

"Okay, what is your problem, Charlotte? You can't just go and do that with other people! Especially Jerome." Patricia yelled. It was loud enough for the whole hallway to hear. Everything went silent.

Charlotte shrugged. "Face it, Patricia. If Jerome actually liked you, he wouldn't have done it."

"And I trusted you."

And cue the cat fight. While Charlotte was pulling Patricia's hair, Patricia was throwing actual punches and kicks.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Mr. Sweet asked. No one was replying. They were too busy betting who'd win. Instead, Mr. Sweet just went straight in the fight and grabbed the two of them.

**A LITTLE BIT LATER, LIBRARY**

"Jerome, I need to ask you something." Nina was in the library, finding the truth about Charlotte and Jerome's 'friendly encounter'.

"Sure."

"Did you really do it with Charlotte?"

Jerome paused a bit. "Yeah. But I swear, she pressured me to." He held his hands up, as kf to surrender. "Honest."

**Nina rolled her eyes. I guess Charlotte is still doing her old things, she thought.**

"You know, Charlotte and Patricia are in Sweet's office right now. And Jerome," she added as she was walking out. "Patricia likes you more than you think. Way more."

**MR. SWEET'S OFFICE**

"What is up with you girls?" Mr. Sweet asked. Patricia and Charlotte started to babble about their side of the story. He raised his hand to stop them. "Charlotte, tell me your side of the story first."

Charlotte smiled. "Well Mr. Sweet, I was just putting away my books and Patricia just comes out of nowhere and punches me. All I did was to try and defend myself."

Patricia scoffed. "Yeah right. This is the real story. I heard some dirty rumors about Charlotte and j wanted to know if they were true. When I ask her, she started to call me these things, so I told her to back away, and then she starts to slug me! I suggest an expulsion for her."

"Patricia, Charlotte," Sweet said, "Four weeks detention." The girls groaned. "And, you have to clean both of your houses. Spotless and on your own. Now, off you go. I have a golf lesson in fifteen minutes!"

* * *

**Q.O.T.D.:**

** What are your favorite songs?**

** I can't list mine, it'll take too long.**

** Gtg.**

** XOXO,**

** FriendForEver**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola**

**New chapter. And sorry that I didn't post this yesterday. Got busy.**

_Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?_  
_I see the way you're actin' like you're somebody else_  
_Gets me frustrated_  
_Life's like this you_  
_You fall and you crawl and you break_  
_And you take what you get, and you turn it into_  
_Honestly, you promised me_  
_I'm never gonna find you fake it_

Nina's POV

I just want to let this be known, officially. Charlotte Flynn is a total bitch. She can't just waltz back into my life and screw everything up. She made Patricia clean every spot in Anubis house!

I really hope she moves back to her mom.

"Nina?" Patricia said, opening the door. "Do you have a minute?"

I nodded and let her sit next to me on my bed. "So, I heard about the fight. And that you have to clean this house spotless."

"Yes. And I refuse to go clean up Jerome and Alfie's room again." She shook her head. "Messiest. Room. Ever. I bet they've already messed it up again. But anyways, I want to get back at Charlotte. Really bad."

I smiled. "Good. Now we have one more person in the 'Charlotte Resistance'."

"Charlotte Resistance?"

"You'll see."

**LATER**

We were in Fabian and Mick's room. We couldn't use mine, because Amber was practicing her dance for the talent show next week.

"Okay, what's the Charlotte Resistance about?" Patricia asked.

"Planning our revenge on Charlotte. Maybe even kick her out of the school." Fabian replied.

"I've got a great plan. But we have to do it at the talent show." I say. Let's just say it involves Gorilla Glue, feathers, and lots of honey.

But in the meantime, Patricia wants to follow through on her plan tomorrow.

**AT SCHOOL**

"Is everything ready?" I ask Patricia and Fabian. They both nod.

When I turned, I saw Charlotte coming down the hall, just in time. Me, Fabian, and Patricia hurried away so Charlotte wouldn't see us.

Someone screeched. It was probably Charlotte.

**IN WORLD HISTORY**

The four of us had World History class together. When Charlotte came in, it was hilarious! Everything she had on was wet. Her shirt, her hair, her shoes. Some people, fortunately, had cameras. As they snapped some pictures, the three of us high-fived.

**AFTER SCHOOL**

"Did you guys see the pictures of Charlotte on Facebook? Hilarious!" Amber said, laughing.

"You're welcome." Patricia said. Everyone laughed.

Amber's eyes widened. "YOU did it?" Patricia nodded. "That explains it."

"Uh, don't forget us!" Fabian said. I laughed.

"And of course, you two are involved."

**CHARLOTTE'S ROOM**

Charlotte's POV

Why is my life so hard?

I mean, my parents' divorce, I can handle no problem. But having to go to school with my ex-best friend, and her new (and cute) boyfriend, I can't.

So anyways, I had an even worse day today. When I opened my locker to get my books for world history, a rain of water balloons fell on me.

**And when I went in my class, guess who was laughing it up? Nina, Patricia, and Fabian.**

But I guess I deserve it. I swear, I don't do it on purpose. It's like a devil possesses my body.

Why I have to go and make things so complicated?

* * *

**So the little fragment is _Complicated _by Avril Lavigne**

** Q.O.T.D.:**

** In your whole life, what was the time you were most happy?**

** Laters.**

** XOXO,**

** FriendForEver**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey**

**So, this is tonight's chapter. Enjoy...**

_I feel like a hero and you are my heroine  
Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?  
And I feel a weakness coming on  
Never felt so good to be so wrong  
Had my heart on lockdown  
And then you turned me around  
I'm feeling like a new born child  
Every time I get a chance to see you smile  
It's not complicated  
I was so jaded_

**THE NEXT MORNING**

"What're you doing?" Mara asked Charlotte.

"Getting my stuff out of my locker."

"Why?"

"I'm moving back to my mom's."

**DRAMA**

Mara gushed to her housemates. "Charlotte's moving back to her mom!" She exclaimed.

Nina face lit up. "Really?"

Mara nodded. "She was getting her stuff out of her locker this morning."

Everyone cheered. Without Charlotte here, there was barely anything to worry about anymore. No more drama.

**AFTER CLASS**

"Nina!" Nina stopped to let Fabian catch up with her. "Are you gonna do something for the talent show?"

She shook her head. "No way. I get stage fright."

His face filled with disappointment. "Come on, Nina. It'll be fun. You could do it with me."

"You're performing?"

He nodded. "I'm gonna sing. You could sing with me, if you want. Save me the embarrassment of going alone."

Nina rethought this. It would be fun. "I'll think about it."

**AT THE HOUSE**

Amber was doing her French homework when Mick came in.

"Amber," he said. "Did you consider it?"

She looked up from her homework. "Consider what?"

"Giving us another shot."

Amber stood up and gave Mick a hug. "As much as I love you, I want you to be happy. It's obvious that Mara wants you guys to be together again. Give her another shot, and is it doesn't work, come back to me."

**FABIAN AND MICK'S ROOM**

Fabian was practicing his song for the talent show.

"It's too late, baby-'" He stopped when the door opened, revealing Nina.

"Hey. I thought it over, and yeah." Nina said.

"Yeah what?"

"Yeah I'll sing with you."

Fabian smiled. "Good. I have the perfect song."

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Review**

** The song I used was _Hero/Heroine _by Boys Like Girls. I love that song. That was also the little part Fabian was singing for the talent show before Nina wanted to do a duet.**

** I don't own anything, just the story's plot, and Charlotte.**

** Q.O.T.D.:**

** How many people have you ever liked in your life?**

** I think mine is five... only one lasted for a year or so. :P**

** XOXO,**

** FriendForEver**


	17. Chapter 17

**So, the next chapter is here. I skipped the rest of the week and went straight to the talent show.**

**Also, for Nina and Fabian's song, Fabian is in italics, and the two of them is bold italics.**

**TALENT SHOW**

Tonight was the night. The night of the talent show.

Mara, Alfie, Patricia, Jerome, and Mick weren't going to do anything. They were going to show their support for Amber, Nina, and Fabian, who were performing.

Backstage, Amber was doing stretches. She was going first.

"Let's give it up for Amber Millington!"

She was getting ready, placing herself on the side of the stage. She was going to dance to Only Prettier by Miranda Lambert.

_Well, I've been saved by the grace of southern charm  
I got a mouth like a sailor and yours is more like a Hallmark card  
If you wanna pick a fight, well, I'm gonna have to say good night  
I don't have to be hateful, I can just say, "Bless your heart"_

And even though I don't belong with your high life friends  
Doesn't mean we don't get together and try to make amends  
It's easier can't you see? Let's agree to just disagree  
We don't have to like each other but it's sure fun to pretend

So let's shake hands and reach across those party lines  
You got your friend just like I got mine  
We might think a little differently  
But we got a lot in common you will see  
We're just like you, only prettier

Everybody says you gotta know your enemies  
Even if they only weigh a hundred pounds and stand five foot three  
If you just smile and behave you can always get your way  
It's a universal plan that'll get you where you can in all societies

So let's shake hands and reach across those party lines  
You got your friend just like I got mine  
We might think a little differently  
But we got a lot in common you will see  
We're just like you, only prettier, hey

Let's shake hands and reach across those party lines  
You got your friend just like I got mine  
We might think a little differently  
But we got a lot in common you will see  
We're just like you, only prettier, hey

Well, I'll keep drinkin' and you'll keep gettin' skinnier  
I'm just like you, only prettier

Overall, she did awesome. The whole house erupted to applause.

Breathe in, breathe out, Nina thought. You can so do this!

"Give it up for Nina Martin and Fabian Rutter!" Applause.

Here goes, Fabian thought.

They both walked onto the stage. Nina and Fabian each had their own microphones. Fabian had his guitar with him.

Showtime.

_I don't know you, but I want you_

_All the more for that_

_**Words fall through me and always fool me**_

_**And I can't react**_

_And games that never amount_

_To more than they're meant_

_Will play themselves out_

_**Take this sinking boat**_

_**And point it home**_

_**We've still got time**_

_**Raise your hopeful voice, you have a choice**_

_**You make it now**_

_**Falling slowly, eyes that know me**_

_**And I can't go back**_

_**And moods that take me**_

_**And erase me**_

_**And I'm painted black**_

_Well, you have suffered enough_

_And warred with yourself_

_Its time that you won_

_**Take this sinking boat**_

_**And point it home**_

_**We've still got time**_

_**Raise you hopeful voice**_

_**You've got a choice**_

_**You've made it now**_

_**Falling slowly, sing your melody**_

_**I'll sing along**_

_I paid the cost too late_

_Now you're gone_

By the end of the song, the two of their faces were about two inches apart. He closed the space by bringing his lips onto hers.

The announcer called them off the stage. There were a few wolf whistles and some 'Aw, that's so cute!'s following.

When they broke apart, they walked off the stage, faces as red as blood.

* * *

**So, Amber's song is 'Only Prettier' by Miranda Lambert [Love that song] and Nina and Fabian's song is 'Falling Slowly' by Glen Hansard and Marketa Irglova. It's an awesome song, and we're gonna sing that song for the spring concert in June.**

** I still don't own HoA or the songs. Just the plot and Charlotte.**

** Q.O.T.D.:**

** Do you have a Valentine for Valentine's Day?**

** I don't. AND I'M PROUD**

**Also, do you guys want a sequel to this? I'm thinking of one, and I'm not sure if it should be sequel. And I also want to do a crossover with HoA and Percy Jackson and the Olympians. So, review if you want, or don't want.**

** XOXO,**

** FriendForEver**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hola**

**BIG FROWNY FACE. :[ Last chapter.**

**But good news: I'm doin' a sequel. And the crossover: I will do that one too, but I won't update as often.**

**And my next story's gonna come up on Monday [Valentine's Day] and a little oneshot Valentine's special.**

Nina's POV

This year was crazy.

It had all started with fake dating, then the return of Charlotte, and ended with her gone, me coming clean, and learning that Fabian sings really well.

"Come on, Nina!" Amber said. "Or we'll miss our flight!"

It's the end of the school year, and I invited my friends over to California for the summer. Gran didn't mind. "It'll be nice to meet your friends." She had said on the phone.

"I am!" Amber was so excited to go. She's been pulling on my arm for so long that my arm is red. I never would've thought Amber, of all people, has never been to California. Crazy, right?

The eight of us tried to cram into a mini van. Along with what Amber brung with her, our luggage went up to the ceiling.

The airport was noisy. So noisy, in fact, I couldn't hear myself think.

"Hey Nina, do you have a moment?" Fabian asked.

"Yeah."

He led me to the little café across the ticket line. It was quieter in here, but not by much.

"So about the talent show..." he said, looking down. I could tell that he was talking about that kiss.

"Yeah..."

He scratched his head.

"Guys! Jerome called. "Hurry! We already got the t-"

"Jerome! You ruined it." Fabian turned to me. "Nina, will you be my girlfriend?"

My eyebrows shot up. "Does this answer it?" I went up to my tiptoes to kiss him.

In the airplane, I was super bored. Well, I'd be less bored if I wasn't sitting with my two favorite housemates.

While Amber was babbling about what cities we should check out, I put my head on Fabian's shoulder, then smiled.

This is gonna be the best summer ever.

* * *

**Loved it? Hate it? Review ASAP.**

** Q.O.T.D.:**

** Who's your favorite H.o.A. couple?**

** Mine's Nina/Fabian. And I bet about 50 percent of you agree.**

** XOXO,**

** FriendForEver**


End file.
